Error: Connection Timeout (Reverse)
by Noiz Viruz
Summary: 30 year old Kuroko Tetsuya knows he need to move on someday from his first love while 30 year old billionaire Akashi Seijuuro knows he's not getting any younger and soon he'll have to settle down with someone, would a friend request and a wink (?) could help them find what they're looking for? AkaKuro/KiKuro/slight AoKuro & KagaKuro
1. Zero

**ATTENTION: FOR THOSE FIRST TIME READERS WHO HAVE JUST CLICKED THIS FANFIC, THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER IS ON THE NEXT PAGE OR NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU. **

**THIS IS MY THIRD KNB FIC AND FIRST FIC FOR THIS FANDOM, AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT FINALLY I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE AND WRITE FOR AKAKURO, MY SECOND SHIP IN THIS AWESOME SERIES, AS KIKURO IS STILL MY NUMBER ONE HAHAHA ;) BY THE WAY, EVERYONE IN THE AKAKURO FANDOM IS SO AWESOME AND I'M PROUD TO BE HERE :D**

**-Noiz Viruz**


	2. One

**ATTENTION: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. THIS IS THE REVERSE VERSION OF THE FIC THUS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS VERSION, THANK YOU FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITE-D, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ THIS FIC I SUGGEST YOU TO READ THIS CHAPTER AS I HAVE MADE A LOT OF CHANGES IN THE PLOT. THANK YOU FOR MINNACHI'S SUPPORT~! BTW EVERYONE IN THIS FANDOM IS SO AWESOME AND I'M PROUD TO BE HERE :D ALL HAIL AKAKURO~!**

**Again, I apologized for the bad English and wrong grammars. English is not my native language and I hope you'll understand. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only owned the plot and nothing else. Any similarity of this fanfic to other works is purely coincidental and not intended by the author.**

**Summary: 30 year old Kuroko Tetsuya knows he need to move on someday from his first love while 30 year old billionaire Akashi Seijuuro knows he's not getting any younger and soon he'll have to settle down with someone, would a friend request and a wink (?) could help them find what they're looking for? AkaKuro/KiKuro/slight AoKuro & KagaKuro**

_One_

Profile

Name: Kuroko Tetsuya

Age: 30 years old

Occupation: kindergarten teacher

Hobbies: reading books and playing basketball

Likes: vanilla shake, dogs, and children

Dislikes: dishonest people

Interested with: Men-

"…and women." He added hastily, as he types the words and his thumb hovers at the 'Submit' button, he lingered there for a good few seconds before the man finally decided to press the 'Submit' button on his smartphone. A loading bar appears on his screen and once it finishes a small box popped up saying 'You have successfully uploaded your profile!'

Kuroko lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding on, he feels slightly nervous and a bit uneasy about joining an internet dating site, though the man knows he need to do this in order to move on even if it's really uncomfortable for him. The 30 year old bluenette have a very limited experience in terms of dating. He only dated once and that was 13 years ago when he was still in highschool, the relationship only lasted for three months when Kuroko decided to broke up with his first boyfriend Kagami Taiga.

Kagami was his basketball partner and a good man even though he usually acted brash but deep inside he's really sweet, he'd been a kind and loyal lover to Kuroko but unfortunately the bluenette didn't do the same, Kagami found out that his boyfriend was in love with someone else and that explained why the bluenette refused all of his advances.

Kuroko was really ashamed of his self for being unfair to his lover and immediately broke up with Kagami before the man could do so. He didn't wait for Kagami's answer and walked away, there's no need for an explanation as Kuroko was guilty. The next day, his basketball partner flew to America without saying goodbye, and the bluenette understood. He had just hurt Kagami's feelings.

Kuroko was gay, and he is certain about that. He realized he's attracted with boys than girls but even with his sexuality the bluenette never dream of changing himself into a girl. The bluenette likes being a guy and he doesn't really like the idea of dressing up like a woman unlike those other gays who would go far beyond to mutate themselves. Kuroko respects transgender people, don't get him wrong. He's just contented living and being a male.

The 30 year old man quietly muses if he'll put his picture on his profile. Everyone will see his face, and not just everyone, strangers will see his face and some personal information about himself, this is the reason why Kuroko is really uncomfortable of the whole internet dating site thing. The bluenette isn't really fond of social medias. He only has facebook which he really doesn't often use as he was only forced to make an account by a certain someone.

Unlike Kuroko, that certain someone has many social media accounts like twitter, instagram, tumblr etc. Considering that person was actually a model, and a really famous one too. The bluenette suddenly remembered his earlier conversation with the model and while browsing for some possible pictures that he could put on his profile, Kuroko saw a stolen shot of himself. He was biting a straw while sipping his favourite vanilla shake in the picture. It was taken a few days ago and the man only knows one person who would dare used his phone without his knowing. "Kise-kun." He sighed.

Kise Ryouta is Kuroko's best friend and a very popular model. They met during their second year in middle school when the bluenette was assigned to be the blonde's trainer in their basketball team. Kise was the first one who learned about Kuroko's sexuality after a lot of persistent interrogation. At first Kuroko thought that the model would be disgusted but he accepted him easily which was really unexpected and a great relief though the bluenette would never admit that to Kise even if he dies.

Surprisingly, they've become good friends and then best friends even though they don't have much anything in common except for basketball. They've kept close contact with each other when they went to different high school and university. Kise always manage to have time to spend with Kuroko even up until now despite being busy and all due to his modelling career. Like how the blonde had invited him earlier to drink at a bar located inside a very luxurious hotel where Kise was apparently shooting for some magazine.

Even though Kuroko doesn't really drink, he still went to see his best friend and when a sensitive topic has been brought up while they're chatting, the bluenette knew it was important and Kise was serious. The blonde worriedly pointed out that he's been missing something in his life and if he still doesn't take a step forward it will be already too late. It had been a long time and Kuroko is not a kid anymore despite looking one even when he is already a 30 year old adult, the bluenette looks despairingly young for his age. Even Kise finds his youthful looks really cute and envies him but Kuroko doesn't really think it helps.

Sometimes it caused him a lot of trouble like how he'd been almost kick out inside the bar where he and Kise met earlier and thankfully the blonde finally came to help him convince the hotel and bar management that he was telling the truth. They claimed he was a minor even though the bluenette had already showed them his ID. A notification ring alerted Kuroko as he grabs his phone on the bedside table.

"That was quick." Kuroko said to himself as he checks his phone. Only a minute has passed since he joined and uploaded his picture after a few good seconds of decision. He slightly perked up when he sees a familiar looking man on the screen of his phone with a notification message saying 'You got a friend request!' and apparently, this familiar looking man also sent him a wink. Based on the mechanism of the dating site, a wink is like an equivalent of the 'poke' in that another social media, but when someone sends you a wink it means that person is interested of dating you. There's also a ranking system on the site where the most popular members are shown by the number of winks they have received, it was also displayed on your profile, and the more winks you have the more appealing you are to other members.

But in Kuroko's opinion, the winks showed how many people would like to go out with you it's either they're sincerely interested or just would like to banged you like having a one night stand and stuff. The bluenette is not really fond of the latter. The man honestly finds it unethical even though many men around his age were into those kinds of things. Kuroko believes in true love, even though his past relationship and 'first' love was a failure, it's still not too late and the conversation he had with Kise made him realized that he should give himself a chance.

Therefore, Kuroko decided to try the internet dating site and got his very first wink, whether it's a sincere one like having a loving permanent relationship where there's a happily-ever-after or just a temporary one where you just want to get laid to satisfy your lust, the bluenette will take his chance and decides not to give up any more as he presses the 'Accept' button.

. . . . .

Akashi Seijuuro is currently not a happy man. The 30 year old president of Akashi Corporation, the leading business empire in the whole Japan, just received a file from the chairman who is also Akashi's father a few hours ago. When his executive assistant Mayuzumi Chihiro, who also acted as his right hand man, handed him the said file without a single word, Akashi curiously opened the folder and was slightly surprised at the content. It was a meeting, and not just any business meeting like he usually attends, it was a meeting that his father arranged. The redhead quietly read the information of a woman who has a very good educational and family background, with her picture attaching on the file, she was a refined beauty Akashi acknowledged, but he abruptly snapped the folder shut and placed it on his desk with a loud slap. He didn't need to read all of it as it was only just a waste of his time.

"Mayuzumi-sempai." Akashi addressed his assistant and the white haired man blankly looked at him with his dull silver eyes although there's an evident of the smallest frown on his lips and the redhead was too tired to inquire about it though he was a bit intrigued. For now, he need to focused first on the matter-on-hand, his father has arranged him a meeting, a marriage meeting to be exact.

"Yes Akashi?" Mayuzumi inquired politely as he stood in front of Akashi's desk. The 32 year old man has been working under Akashi ever since the redhead graduated from college. He and Akashi met during high school when he was already a third year and Akashi was only a first year, they were basketball teammates and the younger man was their captain during that time, they've continued being colleagues even after Mayuzumi graduated first in high school. He was already working as a business clerk when Akashi offered him a job in their company, the older man knew that the Akashi family's business empire was a really great opportunity compared to his job at that time, but still he refused his former captain's gracious offer. Akashi didn't take the rejection considerately and forced Mayuzumi to resign in his job.

'_Your talents should not be wasted in such things that aren't worthy of your time and effort. Come work with me Mayuzumi-sempai, so you can grow and use your talents efficiently in much greater things that would contribute a lot to our society.'_ He remembered Akashi said to him in a commanding voice and knowing the redhead he would only accept 'Yes' as an answer after refusing him once. Even though Akashi was really bossy and always acts like an 'emperor', he acknowledged him 'sempai' even up until now, and it was enough for Mayuzumi to give in. He vowed to himself that he will do anything for Akashi Seijuuro.

The redhead ordered his executive assistant to set up the meeting at the hotel's own bar which was just located below to avoid the hassle of leaving the premises that he manages and owns. The white haired man dismissed himself and Akashi called in his secretary Mibuchi Reo to his penthouse office to deliver the papers that he needs. When the black haired man came in he had a wide grin on his face as he gave the papers to his boss. "I heard Kou-chan was driving someone on their way here, he said it's the daughter of one of our important stockholder that the chairman would want Sei-chan to meet." The man began and slightly pouted when Akashi didn't give any signal that he was listening. "Kou-chan also said that she's really gorgeous well it's not like that I'm interested with her coz after all I only like men like Sei-chan~." Mibuchi continued anyway in a playful tone.

It was no secret that the 31 year old man Mibuchi Reo is gay. Like his assistant, Akashi met Reo during high school when the black haired man was in his second year while Akashi was only in his first year, he played as their shooting guard in their basketball team, everyone also knows that the flamboyant man have a so called crush on Akashi though everyone also know better that it was only a joke, as if the redhead care. Akashi has no qualm about Mibuchi's sexuality unlike the man's co-workers, the president only recognizes the older man's talents and skills, and his sexual preference is none of his business.

"News did spread fast huh." The 30 year old billionaire finally commented without glancing up as he scanned the papers on his hand. Akashi has no time for idle talk. He was supposed to have a client meeting today but it was cancelled because he has another 'meeting' to attend instead, and the transaction was rescheduled for tomorrow. His father must have been really confident that their stocks would not get affected for choosing to postpone the deal over such a silly thing.

"Well, Sei-chan is not getting any younger…" Mibuchi mumbled to himself but the redhead had clearly heard it.

"Are you implying that I'm already too old to do my duty?" Akashi said in a sharp tone while glaring daggers at the man standing in front of him who was now visibly shaking on his knees, with his piercing heterochromatic eyes. "Don't you dare to forget that you're older than me Reo, you will retire much sooner than me." The redhead warned ominously and his secretary knew better than to lose his job right at this instant.

The flamboyant man swallowed. "What I meant was I understood why Sei-chan's father was doing this…" He trailed off.

Akashi raised an elegant eyebrow as he propped his chin with his hand, a look of interest on his heterochromatic eyes. "Hoh~? Care to expound more Reo?" He said in a challenging voice with a hint of playfulness in his tone, mimicking Mibuchi's usual playful voice. The redhead really enjoys how his 'servants' cowered before him.

"Sei-chan will turn 31 next year. Don't you think it would be better if you have already settled down with someone before that? Everyone knows someday you'll have to get married and have children…I mean who would inherit the company after Sei-chan retires, you know? I think you should hurry while you're still at it." Mibuchi managed to explain without stuttering and he was quite proud of it.

"I fully understood where you're going at Reo, I have already known my responsibility as the only child and heir of our household that I would need to get laid with some woman with a good educational and family background to produce some children who will continue our legacy, well I've bed many women before so this should be an easy task for me though the only difference is that this woman will have to sign a contract to be my wife and we both need to be loyal with each other, so much fun for getting laid with only a single person, I will surely miss bedding every other women." Akashi finished almost dramatically as if he would really miss being a bachelor and playing with other girls once he tied the knot.

The black haired man looked like he was going to cry after hearing his boss. "Sei-chan! How could you say something like that? Of course there's need to be love in a marriage, not just senseless banging so you can produce heirs. You are making it sound like a business contract you know? Marriage is not like that." Mibuchi chided before he could even stop himself. He was infuriated. Even though he's gay he really respect and look up to the union of two individuals through a sacred ceremony called marriage because he knew in this country he will never get that kind of blessing. Same-sex marriage isn't permitted here in Japan unlike in other liberate countries. And love is the most important and 'basic' foundation of a marriage, how could Akashi ridiculed a gift like that?

"For you maybe, it's not." Akashi said after a few moments that have settled. He noticed how his secretary slapped his mouth shut with a hand as if he had just made a huge mistake and looked really nervous that the redhead might fire him right away. Akashi just smirked with his heterochromatic eyes glowing in amusement, and in vain. "But unfortunately for me, it is. Marriage is business for us people in the upper society and love is out of the question. Your kind of marriage that your class of people looked forward to, was entirely different from what we are accustomed to, I'm sorry." The redhead said and his unexpected apology had really caught the older man off guard.

Mibuchi was taken aback, as he parted his mouth to speak but before he could say another word the door to Akashi's penthouse office opened and there's only one person that the redhead knew who would walked in to his office without bothering to knock. Both men turned their gaze at the new comer. They were met by a white haired man who has a hard look on his dull silver eyes and a big scowl on his face. Before Mibuchi could ask what's wrong he was cut off again for the second time of the day. These people didn't really want him to speak huh, the black haired man slightly sulked. "She has arrived, Akashi." Mayuzumi informed their boss in a very noticeable stiff voice.

The redheaded billionaire quietly stretched his back a little and stood from his seat. He walked past between the two men who both wore a worried look on their face. Akashi halted on his feet when he reached the door and looked over his shoulder. "No slacking while I'm gone, I expect both of you to continue performing your individual duties responsibly." They all knew that the president didn't need to remind his people like this because he himself knew that his people didn't need to be told twice. Mibuchi and Mayuzumi couldn't hide the curious look on their faces at the sudden change. Akashi curved his lips into a smirk. "The expressions you make on your faces never cease to amaze me." The redhead simply stated and let his words sink in before he completely left the room.

Mayuzumi was the first one to recover after a few moments of stunned silence. "Akashi…" The white haired man gritted while closing his fists tightly as he glared on the door where his boss had left after Akashi made them looked like idiots. A headache was threatening to fall upon the executive assistant and he feels like his hair would turn white in no time even though his hair was already white.

"Eh? What was that all about? Did Sei-chan just mock us before he leave?" Mibuchi said questioningly as he turned to look at the older man beside him while still processing what just happened.

The white haired man sighed tiredly and snorted at the secretary's slowness. "Tch, I'm going." He muttered as he started to walk away but the black haired man suddenly grabbed his arm. Mayuzumi immediately glared on the hand holding his arm and the focused his glare at the other man.

"Waaah~ Chihiro-chan looks scary~." Mibuchi taunted and before the older man could shrug him off he swiftly added, "Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to follow Sei-chan? Spying at his date would bring you no good, you know?" The secretary said with a knowing smile and the white haired man quickly broke away from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mayuzumi denied hotly and his usual dull silver eyes turned sharp and deadly that it could slice through anyone. The other man just continued to smile at him as if he really understood everything, and it really irked the executive assistant. "I am nothing like you, if that's what you're thinking. Do not dare compare me with your kind because we are never alike ever." The white haired man almost growled as he made his way out of the room.

Mibuchi whistled in amusement as he watched the older man's retreating back. "I know what kind I am, Chihiro-chan. That's why I know we are very much alike whether you like it or not." The black haired secretary mused with a finger resting on his lips as if silencing himself from spouting Mayuzumi's secret. "Sooner or later, your true self will show and you cannot stop it from revealing who and what you really are."

. . . . .

Akashi Seijuuro is currently not a happy man. The 30 year old billionaire and president of Akashi Corporation, was sitting for half an hour now while listening to the woman sitting across him. Sure, she's beautiful and any man would die to be in his position but so as the women who would die to be in her position. It's no secret that Akashi had a fair share of women before. He had dated and bed a lot of beautiful women before and this one is no different. Soon enough, he'll have her melting in his arms but Akashi was not really in the mood to mess around. The redhead still has a lot of work to do and tasks that need to be finish. "Akashi-san?" The woman called out to get his attention when she noticed her date wasn't really listening. "Sorry if I talked too much I haven't noticed." She giggled in a girlish way and Akashi stopped himself from twitching an eyebrow. "Would you like to say something? I'm not the only one who should make a conversation, you know."

Akashi fixed his attention to the woman sitting across him. The electro pop music playing inside the bar is hurting his brain even though they're at the VIP area, the music was too loud, but well that's how bars should be. He slightly regretted doing a marriage meeting in this kind of place, usually it would be in a 5 star restaurant or in an art gallery, but he cannot afford to leave the hotel as there's still a lot of paperwork waiting for him. And he was hoping his date would get irritated for the lack of courtesy and formality but the woman whom he didn't even bother to know her name was really trying so hard, so hard that it can be considered as desperate. "Actually I have really something to say but I was waiting for you to finish, like a gentleman would do, and I'm so glad you are done yapping though it took you half an hour to finally noticed that I wasn't really interested to whatever you were blabbering." Akashi said with a smile, a cruel smile and the woman shrank on her seat at his intimidating heterochromatic gaze.

"A-akashi-san is really like what Chairman had described." The woman said with a stutter and a nervous smile on her painted red lips. Akashi honestly thought that the seductive colour doesn't really suit her image of a refined beauty. She was only 22 years old and too young for his liking. His father must be out of his mind for trying to lure his son with a younger woman. The redhead preferred matured and sophisticated women though sadly none of them were dignified enough as they easily threw themselves to Akashi without any concept of self-respect just to spend a night with him on his bed. "But, Akashi-san is not getting any younger…"

The redhead raised an elegant eyebrow when the woman's tone suddenly changed. Her features turned fierce and a mocking smirk displayed on her painted red lips. Akashi returned her smirk with his own smirk. "Finally showing your true colors eh? I admit you're a quite good performer and you have my praise, though you didn't get my admiration as you were no different from the women I've dated before, beautiful but vicious." He stated with a hint of disappointment in his tone, but both were aware that he's just faking it.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The woman said with a knowing smile and took a sip of her champagne. "I didn't know Akashi-san were into goody-goody girls, I should have continued my performance if that's the only way to win your side." She said in a haughty tone.

Akashi took his own sip of champagne and eyed the woman before him levelly. "No, not really I do prefer beautiful women like you and even you continued your performance I already knew from the moment you have stepped in, you were just like the others." The woman looked at him curiously and to prove his point Akashi stood from his seat and walked around the table as he sat beside her. "I've been trained to study people since I was young so I will know what kind of people I'm doing business with and dating is no different matter, I know what kind of woman she is just from the way she walks and sways her hips…" He said in a low uncharacteristic seductive voice that he usually used when some girl catch his attention and the redhead pardon himself as he moved closer to whiff at her scent and the woman's face visibly reddened. "…and from the perfume she used." His date just stare at his heterochromatic eyes in complete daze and Akashi smirked victorious. "Yours is a very expensive brand, so expensive that the smell itself was so obvious that you were trying to be alluring. Sorry, I usually do this kind of meetings in art gallery or a restaurant. It was easier to tell from there because of the placid atmosphere unlike here." He gestured his hand around them and turned to bow his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me I still have important matters to attend to, it was a pleasure to meet you and please enjoy your stay."

The redhead was about to leave from his seat when suddenly a hand boldly grabbed his lap. "Wait, Akashi-san." The woman said as she trailed her fingers above his black slacks. Akashi inwardly sighed and he was not really in the mood to play around compared to when he was younger. "Were you really in the position to be choosy? You're not getting younger anymore Akashi-san, you cannot afford to miss this chance." She said suggestively while drawing circles on the man's chest.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, ignoring how the woman is flirting with him, first was Reo and then this bitch of a woman beside him, he didn't need to be told thrice in one day (once by his secretary and twice by this woman) about his age and Akashi didn't need them to remind him as he was perfectly aware that he is not getting any younger and soon he'll have to settle down with someone. Men his age tend to panic and are so desperate to get married as soon as possible before they turn older that they don't care what kind of woman they would get. But the 30 year old billionaire and president of one of Japan's largest business empire is different. He didn't care about those kinds of silly things and has great confidence about his physical appearance. After all, Akashi was nominated earlier this year as Japan's hottest men in his 30's and the renowned businessman won first place, triumphing over a famous model.

The redhead politely detached himself from his date whose hands were roaming to the buckle of his belt as if Akashi would allow her to do as she pleases, not in public anyway but unfortunately for her the man was not in the mood as Akashi called out to his driver who was watching them from afar and didn't hide the envy written all over his face. "Akashi! How could you refuse a beautiful woman like that! It's not like you at all!" His driver Hayama Koutaro exclaimed in disbelief when he approached his boss.

The 31 year old brunette man is Akashi's personal driver, not that the redhead doesn't know how to drive Akashi just need someone to drive him when he is so tired of work, and courier. He met Hayama during high school and he and Mibuchi were classmates and the man was also his teammate in basketball. "Aside from I didn't want to make out in a public place especially at a bar inside my hotel, I was not in the mood to play around, now if you'll drive miss-i-didn't-even-bother-to-know-her-name back to where you get her, I'll truly be grateful Koutaro." Akashi ordered and saw how the older man twitched an eyebrow at the former but didn't question his boss any further.

The music changed into a slow rock and everyone inside the bar clapped their hands when a band appeared on the mini-stage. The redheaded billionaire was about to leave but changed his mind as he decided to stay a little longer to watch. He remembered his hotel's head chef told him about his friend and when the handsome black haired frontman started to sing, Murasakibara Atsushi was right. The purple head chef suggested Akashi to invite his high school friend whom was now a vocalist of a popular rock band. It was no wonder why there are so many people today. Akashi was very pleased that he made the right decision to invite Himuro Tatsuya and his band to perform at his hotel's bar. Like any other bars, they would invite some performers to play live to attract more guests and customers.

Satisfied, Akashi thought he should send his praise personally to Himuro Tatsuya as he took out his phone to call his executive assistant to prepare some gifts, it would only be appropriate for a president of a business empire like him to express his gratitude towards his subjects and to make connections. The redhead was about to press the quick dial on his phone when his heterochromatic eyes caught some teen sitting in one of the VIP areas. Akashi's perfect eyebrows instantly narrowed. Minors are not allowed in this part of his hotel. He put off making the call as he absently adjusted his business suit and walked towards a bluenette teen.

_[To be continue…]_

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this new version of the story. I apologized if I changed the plot, though it would not be far from what I have originally planned. **

**And if you didn't know Himuro's seiyuu or voice actor is actually the vocalist of GRANDRODEO, the band who sang all of the opening themes of the Kuroko no Basuke anime. So every time I hear KnB's opening theme song, I see Muro-chin singing in my head XD And because of that I added him here even though I haven't really planned for Himuro to be in this fic XD**

**Reviews are always appreciated~! :-) **


	3. Two

**Thank you for those people who favourite-d, follows, and took their time to review the last chapter. Again, I apologized for the bad English and wrong grammars. English is not my native language and I hope you'll understand. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only owned the plot and nothing else. Any similarity of this fanfic to other works is purely coincidental and not intended by the author.**

_Two_

Name: Akashi Seijuuro

Age: 30 years old

Occupation: Businessman

Hobbies: playing board games like shogi, go (wei-qi), and international chess, playing basketball, horseback riding

Likes: tofu soup, horses

Dislikes: pickled ginger, seaweed, disobedient dogs

Interested with: Women

Kuroko absorbs the information quietly as he studies the redheaded man on the picture. He looks kind of familiar and the bluenette wonders if he had seen him before. "Akashi Seijuuro…" The 30 year old kindergarten teacher tested the stranger's name on his tongue if it will ring any bell but there's no luck. Kuroko doesn't know any person named Akashi Seijuuro though he is certain that he have had seen the man with mismatched eyes of red and yellow staring, or more like glaring, back at him on the screen of his smartphone. The redheaded man really gives off an intimidating presence even if it's just a display picture. "Basketball huh?"

This Akashi person also plays basketball like Kuroko, they might get along then. Moreover, he seems wealthy considering he had such has an expensive hobby like horseback riding, and appears to be intelligent too, seeing he's into shogi and chess which are commonly games for bright people. Although it looks like they're going to have a trouble with the 'disobedient dog' thing, the bluenette isn't really sure what this even means. Kuroko loves dogs, and his pet Nigou is really an obedient dog. If this Akashi person turns out to be a dog-hater he'll be sorry, the bluenette will have no reason to entertain this man.

In fact, Kuroko wonders if he should entertain this redheaded man. After all, his profile said that he's interested with 'women', no other indicated genders, just women so why did he sent Kuroko a wink? This really confuses the bluenette. Surely, this Akashi person didn't mistake him for a woman no? Although the 30 year old man begrudgingly admits that he was sometimes mistaken for a girl when he was younger. His small stature and almost feminine looks was one of his peeves back then and as he grew up the bluenette gained some muscles, thank basketball for that, but when the he turns into an adult, his peeve switch to his youthful looks.

Kuroko browses for more as he leisurely swipes his thumb on his smartphone which was a birthday gift from his model best friend and the 30 year old kindergarten teacher honestly enjoy the said device. Kise knows that the bluenette isn't really a techy savvy in which the blonde made a joke about that Kuroko's an old school and his hobby is way too ancient. Kuroko doesn't really care if reading literature books is considered old fashioned, he and the model have different likes anyway. Kise hates reading, saying he isn't really good when it comes to using his brain, no wonder why he often failed his tests back in middle school.

But even so the blonde managed to finish high school and passed with flying colours in the Aeronautics field. Kise is a licensed pilot though he chose to continue his modelling career saying his handsome face will be put into waste if he doesn't use it. Kuroko couldn't admit it but he is secretly proud of his best friend. On his birthday last week, he and Kise went to the mall to celebrate and that's where the blonde bought him a small slim blue smartphone which has the same colour as his hair. At first, Kuroko was really against the idea saying he doesn't need a fancy phone and he was already contented of his old flip top model that he only used for calls and texts.

But Kise insisted saying he badly needed to upgrade his phone so they could exchange video calls, pictures, emails, and chat much easier compared to the computer or laptop. The model also added it will help him save his phone bill because messaging only requires an internet access. Kuroko was forced to yield after hearing that and the blonde happily handed him his gift. For the first time, the bluenette was thankful that he comes to enjoy and like what his best friend had forced him to. Kise always managed to persuade Kuroko and the man couldn't just refuse especially when the blonde gives him that kicked puppy look. The model perfectly knows the bluenette's weakness for dogs.

Kuroko sees Akashi Seijuuro acquired over a million winks on his profile in just a few minutes since he signed up. It is really astonishing how the man takes the top spot on the ranking system when the bluenette was just checking his profile a minute ago. The feeling that he has seen this redheaded man before didn't left him. _Maybe he is also a famous person like Kise-kun?_ Considering the large number of winks he got that could rival the amount of likes that Kise receives on his pictures in instagram. If you're wondering how Kuroko knows about this kind of trivial stuffs, the 30 year old bluenette is quite updated of what's happening in the entertainment industry, thanks to his gossipmonger co-teachers at his work and of course to his best friend, even though he couldn't care much less.

'_Ase wo kaite sharara gamu shara~'_

Surprise by the sudden noise, the bluenette almost drops his phone when it suddenly rings. He let out a deep sigh as Kuroko brings the device to his chest and calms himself. Good thing he didn't drop it or else the repair for this kind of model will definitely cost him a lot and the bluenette cannot afford to buy a new one anymore. It was also his birthday gift from his blonde best friend so Kuroko really makes sure to take good care of the said phone. Though, he partly blames Kise for setting his own song single as Kuroko's ringtone.

The model could also sing and had actually released an album before however the blonde didn't pursue singing as one of his careers which disappointed a lot of his fans. Kise has a nice voice despite sounding really annoying at some times or all the time. The blonde could talk all day without a single pause. Kuroko learned his best friend has a talent for singing after all those karaoke sessions that the bluenette was always dragged into with the courtesy of Kise. But in the end, Kise is really dedicated to modelling and Kuroko could clearly see that as the blonde's addiction to selfies in which Kuroko was always again dragged into and instead of a selfie it turned into a groufie if that's what you called it, the bluenette doesn't really care he just wish Kise would stop dragging him wherever and whatever he wants to do. Nonetheless, Kuroko completely understands his best friend because after all the bluenette is also really dedicated to his job as a kindergarten teacher, he loves his job and he knows Kise loves modelling as it is his passion.

Kuroko never said he like or dislike Kise's singing voice but still he has all Kise's songs from his first and last album in his mp3's phone, and you can give credit to the artist himself for putting it without the bluenette's knowledge. _'Kurokocchi only has Grandrodeo and Himuro-kun for music, that's why I added all of my songs so you could listen to other music as well…'_ Kise reasoned out to him one time.

The 30 year old bluenette couldn't help but to pop a vein on his forehead_. 'But you only put your songs Kise-kun, just your music so please don't say you've put other music as well when you're the only artist of this 'other music' you are referring about. And there's no need for me to listen to this when I could always hear your voice almost every day.' _Kuroko deadpanned as if he was sick of hearing the blonde's voice. He silently thanked that his best friend is not much of an idiot like he always is, for not daring to delete Grandrodeo and Himuro-kun in his playlist. The blonde perfectly knew how the bluenette is so obsessed (in which Kuroko beg to differ) with their music even though Kuroko doesn't much look like it considering that Grandrodeo is a rock band.

'_So mean-ssu! Kurokocchi prefers Himuro-kun than me! I'm kind of jealous!' _The model whined while puffing his cheeks rather cutely. It would be strange if it was any other 30 year old guy but for someone like Kise Ryouta, he still manages to look adorable if he wants to and seeing the famous 30 year old model puffing his cheeks childishly would make any woman squeal at the cute sight. '_Anyhow, in that way Kurokocchi will always remember me nee?'_ Kise flashed him a bright smile and Kuroko noted how his best friend changed from that boy-next-door he knew in middle school to a matured-looking handsome adult and he let out a small chuckle. _'Is there something funny Kurokocchi?'_ The blonde model asked him with his head slightly tilting on the side like a dog.

Kise is still somewhat a child inside even though he looks so matured on the outside. This fact brought a small smile on the bluenette's usual passive expression and the man in front of him almost choked in his own saliva at the unexpected sight. _'W-what are you smiling for Kurokocchi?'_ Kise unusually stammered knowing the model had always an air of confidence around him. He now wore a blush on his face that spreads across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. The bluenette mimicked the other man's movement as he tilted his head on the side in question but didn't give too much thought about his best friend's sudden meek behaviour.

'_Nothing.'_ Kuroko simply replied as he continued to smile indifferently not noticing how he greatly affected Kise as the blonde's whole face turned into many great shades of red with his heart pounding very fast.

Kuroko looks on the phone on his hands and sees the model's name on the screen. He was just thinking of his best friend, thanks to that ringtone and apparently Kise is now calling him. The time at the top right corner of his cellphone's screen says it was already late in the morning. The bluenette wonders why the other man is calling him at this ungodly hour as he quickly slides his thumb to accept the call. "Hello Kise-kun?" Kuroko said with a slight worry in his monotone voice, though the other line sounded more worried than he is.

"Kurokocchi! Where are you? Are you already home? Did you get lost? Are you safe?" Kise frets over the line as he continues to ask one question to the next. He also sounds tired and bluenette guessed he just finished shooting.

"Please calm down Kise-kun, I'm already home for the past few hours." Kuroko answered, worry is now much more evident in his voice. He couldn't help it. His best friend sounded really stressed and all that he wants to do is to alleviate the other man. Kise has always been there for him since at the beginning. The blonde had seen him cry, fall, and rise up again and Kuroko could have not done it all without the help of Kise. The model continued to support him up until now and the bluenette is really grateful for all of it. That's why he really wants to repay Kise's kindness. "Kise-kun?" Kuroko calls out when he notices the other line went silent. After a few seconds, he heard a relieved breath.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi…"

Kise sounds kind of sad and the bluenette couldn't help but wonder what happened to his best friend. "For what? Kise-kun, are you okay? You sound really tired I think you should go and take a rest." Kuroko lightly reprimands.

"Ah! Wait Kurokocchi! Don't hang up yet!" The model suddenly bursts out on the other line.

"I'm not hanging up Kise-kun." The bluenette ensures and patiently waits for the other man to gather his thoughts and speak.

"I'm sorry for not being able to send you home when I was the one who invited you out. I'm really sorry." Kise said in a low voice but he sounds so dismayed instead of apologetic.

Kuroko just shrugs his shoulders and reminds himself that the other man can't see him. "It's okay Kise-kun. You don't really have to apologize. I understand."

"And sorry about the fuss earlier if only I arrived beforehand…"

"It's okay Kise-kun. There's no need to apologize again. It was over." Kise must have detected the hardness in his voice and there's a big scowl on his face as he remembered how he'd been almost kick out inside the bar because of his troublesome youthful appearance. Kuroko sighs. "It's not your fault Kise-kun so don't worry I'm not angry at you, if there's someone I should be angry at, it would be that smartass redheaded guy…" _Eh?_

"Kurokocchi?" Kise calls out to him through the other line when he noticed the bluenette suddenly went silent.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kise-kun I just remembered I have something I need to do." Kuroko excuses himself but before he could hang up the blonde stops him yet again. "What is it Kise-kun? Do you need something?"

"Ah, I'm just glad you came back home safely Kurokocchi…"

"Kise-kun, I'm already 30 years old so please stop treating me like a child." The bluenette said in a stern voice. _You should worry about yourself instead because you think and act like a child_, Kuroko wanted to add but that will like an insult to his best friend. "Or else I'll be piss."

"But you do look like a child!"

"Kise-kun."

"I got it, I got. I'm so sorry Kurokocchi, please don't get mad at me nee?"

"Kise-kun how many times will you have to apologize?" Kuroko almost said in an exasperating voice. As far as he's concern, Kise still has an early photo shoot afterward and he only has 3 hours left to sleep.

"Nee Kurokocchi."

The sudden shift in Kise's tone makes the 30 year old bluenette to sit up straight on his bed. "Yes Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked in an unconscious attentive voice.

"Kurokocchi was worried about me nee?"

"Huh?"

"If that's so, I'm really happy-ssu!" The model beams on the other line and the bluenette just realizes what he meant. A blush reluctantly spreads on the kindergarten teacher's face as he stutters the words 'Baka Kise-kun' in which the blonde chuckles in mirth. "Well I have to hang up now Kurokocchi, bye bye and good mornight!"

This time, Kuroko is the one who stops Kise. "Ah, Kise-kun!" He immediately calls out before the blonde could hang up on him. "T-thank you for inviting me at that bar, you knew Himuro-kun and his band will play there right?" Even though he couldn't see him, he could feel Kise smiling over the phone.

"Anything for you Kurokocchi." Kise replies instead in a warm voice. "Sorry for disturbing you at this kind of time, I… just want to hear Kurokocchi's voice…" He murmurs in admittance before he completely ends the call.

The bluenette is quite taken aback as he only hears the dial end tone on the other line and he wonders if he had heard the other man right. _Could it be that Kise-kun li-NO_. Kuroko quickly shakes his head left to right before he could entertain such thoughts. Kise is his best friend. They've been best buddies for almost a decade now. He absently clutches the smartphone he is pressing on his ear as he slowly brings Kise's gift down to his chest. It's not impossible to be attracted with someone as handsome as Kise Ryouta, though Kuroko hasn't look at him in any other way aside from being friends.

Plus, he is certain that the blonde model is straight. Maybe that's the reason why Kuroko can't look at Kise that could border over friendship. Though the blonde hasn't introduce any girls to Kuroko that might be his potential girlfriend and the bluenette knew better than to believe those nasty rumours going around Kise being a playboy. It is none of his business anyway if Kise has indeed a girlfriend or if he's dating someone. Kuroko treasures their friendship more than anything else and he doesn't intend to destroy it just because of his ridiculous assumption. It will just remain as a wishful thinking, the bluenette thought almost sadly. He had learned from the past and he will never do the same mistake again. But he will give himself a chance just like Kise wanted him to. The bluenette bet that would make the blonde happy if he finds himself a partner. Kise will not have to coo over him like a mother hen or feel responsible in taking care of Kuroko and the bluenette will stop being a bother anymore to the blonde's busy life, even though Kuroko knew Kise doesn't see him as a nuisance and would never ever think of the notion. Kuroko just wants the best for his best friend.

And the model deserves more than sticking with Kuroko like a glue, not that the bluenette dislikes Kise's company, in fact he will really miss him despite of how an annoyance Kise can be sometimes, once that day arrive when he and the blonde will have to move on with their separate lives. They need to separate in some way even though Kuroko honestly doesn't want to let go but it cannot be avoided. He and Kise had already spent over a decade together and they're both now 30 years old. Sooner or later, one of them will have to leave and make their own family and in this case, that would be Kise. Considering he has all the advantages: good looks, pleasing personality, popularity, and most of all he is straight, a normal man compared to Kuroko who has least of all the advantages and the odious fact that he is gay.

Homosexuality is now more recognized compared to the early days when having an affair with the same sex was a taboo. As our society evolves we become more open-minded but not everyone is keen in welcoming that result to discrimination. And the last thing that the bluenette need is for people to cringe away from him or worse judge him for he is. Even though Japan is known for its weird otaku culture like the birthplace of a popular shoujo manga genre called Yaoi where it depicts a romantic or sexual relationship between male individuals, there's still a lot of difference between fictions versus the reality.

Kuroko lies on his bed and sighs. It's not that he's calling himself abnormal if being gay really makes you an abnormal just because you are different from the rest, Kuroko is just being honest with himself. Denying it will do you no good so as forcing yourself to change to what you really are not. The 30 year old bluenette had a fair share of gender crisis and family drama like any other people who were in the same boat as him, the confession to your parents or to your family. Same as the movies, Kuroko had it hard and it was much harder in real life when your own parents couldn't accept you.

He remembers the disappointed looks of his father and mother in which that his father almost beat him up and his mother forced him to change in hopes of saving their family in shame. Well it's not like Kuroko steal his mother's clothes and make-up to transform himself into a girl like what his parents were afraid of, he was forced to date their basketball club's manager in middle school to appease his parents. But the bluenette didn't take the relationship seriously unlike to Kagami Taiga. He only sees the pinkheaded girl as a sister and it hurt Momoi Satsuki a lot. But what she didn't know she is hurting Kuroko a triple times more and the bluenette knows he deserve it after what he'd done to Momoi.

Kuroko absently brings his phone over his face and sees Akashi Seijuuro's mismatched eyes staring or more like glaring at him. After a few seconds a frown appeared on the kindergarten teacher's face as he recalls the events that took place at that bar inside that sumptuous hotel. "So you're that smartass guy." The bluenette affirms in recognition as his bright sky-blue eyes darken into an almost hateful look. "I've never thought we would meet again in this kind of way." Kuroko doesn't know what comes over him as he unconsciously presses the 'Send a wink' button under the redhead's intimidating display picture on his profile.

_[To be continue…]_

**Thank you for reading and sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I'm quite busy these days as I need to pass this semester and I'm planning to shift courses and I have to find a job if I really want to pursue that course as it is kind of costly. Anyway, so much KiKuro and less AkaKuro in this one XD After all, KiKuro is my first and AkaKuro is only my second but I love both pairings equally XD **

**If some of you didn't know, Kuroko's ringtone is Kise's character song titled 'Sharara Goes On.' I really like Kise-kun's cheerful voice in here :3 I wonder when will they release Akashi-kun's own character song or if it's out already, please do inform me if anyone of you knows ;) **

**I really love Hiroshi Kamiya's voice and every time Akashi speaks in the anime he really reminds me of Izaya XD Akashi's tone is very much Orihara Izaya-like :3 And it doesn't help the fact that Daisuke Ono is voicing Midorima and the latest episodes is just 3 When Akashi and Midorima talks with each other I can't help fangirling because I see Izaya and Shizuo instead XD Akashi and Midorima fighting against one another equals Izaya and Shizuo trying to kill each other :3 I'm not a MidoAka or AkaMido fan by the way, it just happened that Akashi and Midorima's voice actors also voiced Shizaya, one of my favourite yaoi pairings in the entire universe. **

**Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are from the anime Durarara if some of you didn't know and it really makes me happy that KnB and Drrr's new seasons are both out almost at the same time. **

**Grandrodeo is the name of Himuro-kun's band LOL I've never thought I would mentioned an actual band here XD But I think it's okay since Himuro-kun's seiyuu is actually the vocalist of Grandrodeo.**

**I don't know if it's called 'Like' or 'Favorite' in instagram since I don't have an instagram account even though my friends always ask me to create one but I'm not that fond of taking and sharing pictures XD Please do correct me if I'm wrong with this one, I'm kind of always late with the trend young people enjoy these days XD Not that I'm already too old :P **

**The dating website that the characters were using in here is based on the movie 'The Secret Life of Walter Mitty' though they aren't exactly the same, the 'Send a wink' mechanism on that certain site really picked my interest and inspire me to write this fic XD Sorry, if I forgot to tell this before :P**

**Reviews are always appreciated :D **


	4. Three

**Thank you for the faves, follows, and for those people who took their time to leave a review. Again, I would like to apologize in advance for the bad English and wrong grammars that you might find. English is not my native language and I hope you'll understand. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belonged to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only owned the plot and nothing else. Any similarity of this fanfic to other works is purely coincidental and not intended by the author.**

_Three_

The hotel he went into was a five star one as Kuroko admired the plush surroundings. Most of the guests were dressed elegantly even the employees wore a refined air around them. The 30 year old bluenette could only imagine how much money he will spend to check in a room when he cannot even afford a single night to begin with. His job as a kindergarten teacher didn't pay that much but it was enough for a single status like him. He found his way to the bar where Kise had asked him to meet. It was one of the amenities of the hotel and when he stepped inside Kuroko was immediately blinded by the dancing lights. The atmosphere was very different from the outside and the bluenette wondered if he was still inside the hotel. People were dancing at the electro pop music blasting on every corner as he squeezed his way in until finally he reached to the VIP area.

Kuroko found their reserved space but didn't found the model there. He took a seat on the spiralling red sofa and patiently waited for his bestfriend. The 30 year old bluenette also ordered his favourite vanilla shake at one of the drink servers who were roaming around and asked to tab it on Kise Ryouta. The blonde knew he doesn't drink alcohol and doesn't like clubbing so why did he invite him where the alcohol is brimming and the loud music will make him nauseous? Kuroko doesn't understand the model's actions sometimes but he knew there will always be a good reason behind it. As if on cue, the loud electro pop music stopped and was replaced by a lovely tune coming from an electric guitar. The kindergarten teacher instantly ceased from sipping his favourite drink once he recognized that intro.

Everyone clapped their hands when a group of men who were each had their own music instruments appeared on the mini-stage which was just located ahead of Kuroko's seat. Skyblue orbs immediately widened at the handsome frontman who was holding a microphone with a smile gracing on his partly covered face as his long black bangs falls above his left eye effectively hiding it. A mole was under his right eye and that grey orb just looked mysterious as Himuro Tatsuya greeted everyone a good evening. The bluenette couldn't believe what he was seeing that his favourite band was playing near right in front of him. Kuroko had only attended once of their concert and he was on the back as the ticket price for the front row was kind of costly so as the concert ticket he purchased during that time. It's like a dream come true and he didn't want to wake up. The 30 year old kindergarten teacher was too occupied of the live show that he failed to notice a man approaching towards his direction.

"Hey you." A deep voice called out and Kuroko immediately turned his attention on the man standing beside his seat. He couldn't make out the other's appearance because of the dim lighting of the place but he could see spikes of flaming red hair. "Where are your parents?" The question had really got him taken aback and he was totally confused by the randomness of it. Did someone just really ask him where his parents are? Regarding of the place that he was in it was just quite normal for a patron to flirt with another patron because after all it was part of the adult nature. But what a way to strike a conversation and Kuroko wasn't really sure what to do. Should he answer the question accordingly or pretend that he didn't hear it? Nevertheless, the bluenette didn't feel like talking with a stranger especially in this kind of environment as he tried his best to ignore those people who were making out on the side lines without any shame or decency on them. "Answer me." Kuroko would have categorized this man as pushy but the demanding tone of his voice and the fearsome gleam on his mismatched eyes of red and yellow told otherwise.

"Uh…they're not around in Tokyo?" The bluenette replied unsure of what to answer. He could now clearly see the man and Kuroko must admit the guy's really handsome, not in the same way as Kise, his face was more than that as he was aristocratically handsome. His flaming red hair almost bears the same style as the bluenette, messy but in an elegant way and it really complimented well with the black business suit that he was wearing. The man appeared to be the same age as him and what attracted the 30 year old kindergarten teacher the most was the rare color of his eyes. One was red like his hair and the other was yellow like the blonde model, although they would look really beautiful if only not for the glare that the man was obviously sending to Kuroko. He thought it was only his imagination but the redhead appeared to be not please by the bluenette's presence and unfortunately he didn't showed any intention of flirting. Kuroko was kind of ashamed for assuming such things.

"Don't play games with me, kid." The man said clearly not amused by his answer. _Kid?_ The bluenette thought as realization hit him like a truck. The redheaded guy mistook him for a teenager. _Go figures_. Because of his youthful appearance and the clothes he was wearing didn't help at all to define his real age. While everyone was in their finest attire Kuroko had choose to wear a simple white collared shirt with a grey cardigan on top, brown walking shorts, and black converse sneakers. He also realized just now how out of place he must have looked. "Minors are not allowed in this place, how did you get in here?" The man continued to interrogate him with annoying question like how did he managed to slipped inside without passing the security agents guarding the entrance. The bluenette was about to tell him that they didn't notice him when he entered even though Kuroko greeted them back only to realize that they were greeting the guests lining behind him, but the man had already grabbed his wrist without waiting for his explanation and the kindergarten teacher just found himself being dragged on his feet.

"Hey, let go of me!" Kuroko protested as he tried to pull his wrist away only to be pulled back and the force almost made him stumble on the bar's polished navy blue ground. The man didn't even look back at him and gripped him tightly that it almost hurt. He wanted to fight back and that's when he noticed the redhead was just tad taller than him about two inches and Kuroko analysed he could take him down. "I said, let go of me!" Without any warning, the 30 year old kindergarten teacher who was not really violent in nature swung his other free fist towards the man and hoped it will not cause serious damage to his handsome aristocratic face because it will really be such a waste. Kuroko's ignite punch could be quite powerful and he have his bestfriend to prove that theory as Kise was often the receiver of this punches when the blonde was being annoying but the model never got a direct hit on the face.

Skyblue orbs blinked in confusion as the bluenette just found himself tackled on the ground with the redhead pinning both of his wrists above his head. "Violence is not tolerated inside my domain." The man stated firmly in an absolute voice leaving no room for objections with his heterochromatic eyes gazing down at the figure struggling below him. _My domain? Just who does he think he is?_ Kuroko thought angrily and felt _extremely_ uncomfortable at the close proximity of their faces. The other man didn't have the slightest idea about his sexuality and being tackled on the ground like this was like… The bluenette could feel his own body getting warmer and a blush is threatening to appear on his cheeks. The redhead looked more handsome up close and it did nothing to slow down the fast palpitating of his heart, while the perpetrator wasn't least affected at all as he continued to held him down. Kuroko gritted his teeth in annoyance at the rude and harsh way he's being treated. The man was so definitely not his type despite how attractive he may look like.

"What's going on here?" The kindergarten teacher almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw uniformed men hurried to their side and apparently Kuroko and his captor were quite making a scene. The guy who spoke was a big man with a remarkable muscled-built body as if he eats beef for muscles and has a dark toned skin. He looked like a wrestler slash basketball player because his face and hairstyle resembled those black NBA players that he and his bestfriend idolized. The bluenette was about to ask for help when the redhead abruptly hoisted him up and seized both of his wrists with just one hand while the other was hanging on his side casually, as if he only need one hand to restrain the other from escaping. And it was quite really effective as Kuroko didn't gave up on pulling away but he realized his efforts were futile, the man had an incredibly strong grip despite how he looks; he and Kuroko were almost the same built but like what they say, 'Never judge a book from its cover'. The bluenette had really underestimated the other man.

"Eikichi." The redhead addressed the buffed looking man and the latter nodded his head in respect. The rest of the uniformed men also followed suit and Kuroko quickly exchanged glances confused of why do they seem to obey this handsome aristocrat face bastard? "This kid managed to slip inside under your radar. I expect an explanation and a full report after this." The man said in an authoritative voice. The bluenette had enough of whatever kind of assault was this and he wanted to clear himself from the misunderstanding and get this done with as soon as possible as they were drawing too much attention. Especially to him, the 30 year old man looked like he was at the bad side of this from the way he was being held by the redhead as if he was a criminal who committed a big serious offense when in fact Kuroko was the victim here.

Composing himself, Kuroko nudged his captor and looked at him directly meeting those mismatched eyes of red and yellow. "I think there's been a misunderstanding, I request to speak with the manager of this place to resolve this issue and also I would like to call my lawyer about this." He glared at the hand seizing his wrist but the other man didn't made any attempt to remove it and appeared not fazed by his threat. The redhead's calm demeanour really irked him as he eyed Kuroko as if his statement sounded incredulous.

"Are you threatening us kid? Hahaha, that's kind of cute." The big man called Eikichi, tried to stifle his laugh and the bluenette also shoot him a glare but he was swiftly brushed off as a joke. _Great_, now everyone really think he was a kid and a minor who sneaked in to this place that will only favour more to the redhead's claim. "How can a kid like you could even have a lawyer?" The dark skinned man continued to laugh and this time he was not trying to contain it.

"On the contrary, the kid could get a lawyer if he wishes to Eikichi." The redheaded man cut in and his piercing heterochromatic eyes instantly silenced the other man as the guy lower his head in surrender. Kuroko watched the scene before him in silent interest. The smaller man's presence holds much power that he could make anyone submit even the buffest of all the buffest but not Kuroko as he turned his look on his captor with defying eyes. He was angry and no one can stop the bluenette when he's angry. "I'm the highest person in charge of this place, if you want to contact your family lawyer, go ahead. I'm sure your parents would hear the end of it." The man referred to him and his tone nostalgically reminds the 30 year old bluenette of his old teacher back when he was still a student.

His teacher was threatening him that she will call his parents because she accused him of cutting classes. Of course, Kuroko never did any of that as he was a good student during his time. He always had a complete attendance even during his depression years and it turned out that his teacher often forgot to mark his attendance because of his lack of presence. And now history seemed to repeat itself but the current situation was just so downright ridiculous no matter how you look at it. The bluenette was accused of being a minor and he was being threatened by calling his parents over as if the notion would scare him off to confess but unfortunately for them Kuroko was already over it. The kindergarten teacher had already cut off ties with his parents and even if they did call them his parents would probably not care and maybe laugh because of how stupid these people are. Kuroko could have just laugh the whole thing off but no, he was really infuriated at the moment because of the inhuman way he's being treated.

"First, I want you to stop making all of these stupid assumptions at your own benefit." The bluenette suddenly snapped and with his observant eyes he saw the redhead's mismatched eyes visibly widened by a fraction. The big man called Eikichi and the rest of the uniformed men looked at him in shock as if he just did a very huge mistake. Kuroko just gave them a pointed look of 'What?' and returned his attention to his captor. "Second, I want you to release me." He continued in a demanding voice and again he saw the big man called Eikichi giving him hand signals at the back like a warning that he was just digging his own grave if the bluenette had comprehended him right. Kuroko chose to ignore it. Skyblue pools met red and yellow orbs in a staring match as both men didn't back down from the challenge. The bluenette held his breath at those bewitching heterochromatic gaze and good thing he was immune to a handsome face thank the blonde model for that or else he have already melt like a puddle.

He had never seen someone who can glare and looked sexy at the same time. _Remember you are angry. Don't let his handsome face distract you. This is no time to check another guy out._ Kuroko mentally reprimanded himself. Being a gay also have its own quirks and like any other gay Kuroko was weak when it comes to hot straight men. If only looks could kill he would already be dead by now from the sharp glare that the other man was sending and the bluenette must be crazy for finding it kind of a turn on. He secretly let out a sigh of relief when the redhead finally let him go. "Lastly," Kuroko added as he quickly put out his government ID for them to see. Looks of disbelief had arisen when they learned the bluenette's real age. "I hope this would clear any misunderstandings of the situation, as you can see I didn't break any rules of this place." He said politely as he could as he still hasn't forgotten his proper manners.

"I don't believe you."

Kuroko stopped from bowing his head like he was accustomed to after saying a polite statement and shot his look up like a firing bullet. "Excuse me?"

"This identification card you presented is not enough to convince me." The redheaded aristocrat stated casually and he looked unimpressed at the evidence he was holding on his hand. "If your claim is true, do you have someone with you to prove it?" The man said in a challenging voice with his arms poised crossing his chest. He really did look like an aristocrat in that pose.

"I have someone with me but he still hasn't arrived yet." The bluenette responded calmly and appeared to be not fazed by the other's intimidating presence. He will not give the man the satisfaction to see him distraught by the current predicament. This was the first time he really wanted to see the blonde's face. _WHERE ARE YOU KISE-KUN?!_ Kuroko internally scream under his indifferent façade.

"You could be lying for all I know." The other man said in a deadpan manner with his arms still crossed rather proudly on his chest. This smartass must really think highly of himself at the way he was looking down on Kuroko as if he was a mere peasant of some sort which was also kind of true. And he just accused him of being a LIAR! _The nerve of this guy! Just because he was dressed like a rich person when he's only the manager of this place!_ He was so wrong to think that this guy's attractive even for a second when he's just plain ugly inside! _Screw your handsome face and sexy body_, the bluenette cursed the redhead inside his mind. What kind of management do they even run in this place? Kuroko reminded himself that if he win the lottery and get rich he would never check in this hotel ever. In fact, he will not come back here again well as if he could afford being in here in the first place, when a glass of vanilla shake already cost a hundred thousand yen! Do they put diamonds or gold in their drinks? The vanilla shake in Maji Burger was still the best as it was delicious and sold in a sensible price. "Even if your claim is true, you tried to punch me and it could be put in a way as an act of violence which was against the rules. Therefore, you're still not free of this Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya." The way he pronounced the foreign word 'mister' was very fluid and the bluenette wonder for a second if the other man was trying to show off just because he happened to knew one English word.

Kuroko wasn't confident of his English skills and he had his ex-boyfriend to teach him at the said language when he was having troubles in his English subject back in high school. Kise is also good in English and he had the blonde to teach him when they were in middle school but the model was living in Kanagawa during their high school years and Kuroko couldn't really ask for help all the time. It was kind of convenient that Kagami Taiga studied and lived at America before. The guy agreed to help him with the subject and when the exam results came out Kuroko got even a higher grade than the one who taught him to think that Kagami was the one who was very fluent of the said language. That was also one of the events that pushed them closer to be more than just basketball partners, Kuroko thought sadly. Honestly, the smartass's hair color really reminds him of Kagami's own flaming red hair only that Kagami's is much darker red. But compared to Kagami Taiga who had a brute looking face that would scare off anyone near him, his ex-boyfriend was really a nice guy inside, unlike the smartass here who had an angelic face but was all evil inside.

"That was self-defense." The bluenette slightly protested as he tried to calm himself down. Panicking would do him no good. The man possessed an incredible pressuring aura and his indifferent façade would slip anytime soon. "I think you're being too much _manager-san_." Kuroko pressed the honorific in return to the other man's previous address to him. Really, the redhead could have just used '-san' instead of 'mister' he looked pure japanese anyway unlike Kagami who had lived in America and Kise whose blonde hair was enough to misinterpret him as a foreigner. The redhead appeared to be not _really_ amused by it and there's an evident thin line of a scowl on his pretty smartass's mouth. Kuroko didn't even hide his smirk that only made the other scowl deeper. _Take that chibi_. The other man was not even tall and he had the audacity to look down on him when he's only two inches taller than Kuroko.

"Kurokocchiii!" The 30 year old kindergarten teacher would have never imagined the model's annoying screeching voice would sound heavenly to his ears as if the gods had heard his prayers and finally they send an angel down to earth. Apparently, the angel that they've sent to him was a very loud one with striking blonde hair and a very handsome face as Kuroko braced himself for the impact of his landing. Kise immediately enveloped the smaller man into a bone-crushing hug and as soon as he opened his mouth again it started raining strings of questions. "Kurokocchi, where have you been? Why weren't you in that VIP area I've reserved for us? What time did you arrive? Did you wait for me that long?" The model continued to ask questions one after the next without taking a single pause to breath. He didn't really bother if the bluenette would answer him or not as long as he could cuddle the smaller man and when Kuroko gave a signal that he couldn't breathe, Kise instantly let him go but still keep his arms around him. "I'm sorry-ssu Kurokocchi!" The blonde didn't sound sorry at all and the giddy look on his handsome face told Kuroko likewise.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this heartwarming reunion." The redhead cuts in with sarcasm dripping in his voice like a poison and he looked not really pleased that his almighty's presence was just ignored. Kuroko gave him a pointed look of 'Oh? You're still here?' and the man narrowed his heterochromatic eyes on him as he turned his focus to the newcomer. "Are you Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya's guardian?" The bluenette almost coughed at the question. _What now? Don't tell me he's thinking Kise-kun is my dad or something?_ Because he and the blonde weren't related at all and Kuroko would never allow it. He twitched an eyebrow when he heard that address again and he knew the redhead was doing it on purpose to annoy the bluenette.

Kise looked at the other smaller man in mild surprise as he removed his hands arms from Kuroko to acknowledge the other's presence. "I'm Kise Ryouta and I'm Kuroko Tetsuya's friend." He bowed his head as he assessed the situation. "Is there a problem here?" The blonde asked politely with his practiced model smile and his hand went to hold Kuroko's hand in a protective manner. The redhead noticed the gesture but didn't give any comment about it when another newcomer rushed in, maybe one of the hotel's staff, and whispered something on the man's ear.

The bluenette had heard something along the lines of 'that's the famous model Kise Ryouta' and 'he's endorsing our hotel'. The air around the redhead suddenly changed as he informed his bestfriend of the situation with a small tight-lipped business-like smile. Kuroko slightly mused that the aristocrat face bastard could produce a smile even though it looked like force in his opinion. The predicament ended with both parties agreeing to just leave the situation be without any harm done and the redhead gave a half-hearted apology for the inconvenience he had cause and left without another word with the big called Eikichi and that newcomer he heard he'd call him Reo trailing behind the smaller man.

"They've only apologized to Kise-kun but not to me when I'm the victim here." The bluenette complained and was not really satisfied of the outcome as his bestfriend pulled him back to the VIP area where they can see Himuro Tatsuya still singing and the band's gig weren't interrupted despite of the small commotion that happened. Kuroko's hand was intertwining with Kise but he didn't mind at all. Kise has been always doing this; the blonde would always reach out his hand when the smaller man needed help. And today was no different, nothing has changed since middle school, Kise was more than ready to jump in whenever Kuroko's in trouble. He silently squeezed the other man's hand as his way of thanks and the model squeezed back saying 'No problem.'

"Hahaha! That's because Kurokocchi looked really young-ssu! Even me myself still find it hard to believe that you're already 30 years old when Kurokocchi looked like a prepubescent boy-ssu!"

The kindergarten teacher instantly snatched his hand away in the taller man's hold and the blonde whined at the lack of touch and Kuroko both used of his hands to pinched the sides of Kise's cheeks. "Who are you calling prepubescent huh, Kise-kun?" He said icily as he ruthlessly pulled the model's cheeks and Kise also had to bend his back painfully for that.

"T-that hurts-ssu! P-please stop, Kurokocchi!" The blonde cried with tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He could have actually get away by himself if he wanted to but Kise just always let Kuroko do what he want with him even if it's torturing him sometimes. And both of them knew that these silly acts were just part of their friendly bond. After the pinching cheeks session which resulted to Kise having rosy cheeks as if someone just put a blush-on at him, both men relaxed on their seat as they chatted with the blonde drinking his third glass of champagne and of course Kuroko drinking his eight glass of vanilla shake. "Mou, Kurokocchi you wouldn't let it easy won't you?" The model commented accompanied by a deep sigh as his eyes suddenly turned serious. "If that's real alcohol Kurokocchi would have already been down in just three shots."

Kuroko stopped from sipping his favourite drink and focused his attention at the blonde man sitting in front of him. "What were you trying to say Kise-kun?" The bluenette eyed him almost warily as if he already knew where is this going and he didn't want to discuss whatever it is. Kuroko was not ready yet, and he will never be as he unconsciously sunk more to his seat hoping the soft plush sofa would swallow him. But unfortunately, it didn't happen and unluckily for him Kise had also no intention to drop off the subject as it was an important matter.

"How long would you have to punish yourself?" The 30 year old model asked in concern with a light reprimanding tone in his honeyed voice. This is one of the rare moments where the blonde would act like his age and sometimes it scared Kuroko. The bluenette is used of Kise's childish attitude, always whiny and clingy, but when his bestfriend turned into a serious mode, he was like a different person. Kise is actually perceptive when he wanted to be. And this time Kuroko was the obedient one. It had happen before when he was suffering from depression. His bestfriend guided him out of his misery without letting him go and after all these years the bluenette realized he was still the same.

"Kurokocchi." The blonde placed his hand above his. "Sometimes a person need to step out of his circle because staying inside was not good enough, being contented of how the way things are and doing nothing about it because you're afraid will lead you to nothing, sometimes we need to have the courage and make a change, even though there are some things we can never change no matter what we do, you will still have to try but this time in a new perspective." Kise said with a warm smile on his handsome face. Kuroko knew this one was a genuine one unlike his usual practiced model smile as the kindergarten teacher slightly looked away. "Kurokocchi does sure do look like young but we both knew we're not definitely kids anymore and life will go on without us realizing it, that's why we need to take a risk and take our chances so we will have no regrets because we made a decision and who knows? It might be the right choice; whether it's a good or bad one you will never know unless you try it." The blonde finished and caressed the other's hand, brushing his thumb on smooth pale skin in a comforting manner, Kuroko knew this gesture well. It was a touch of encouragement.

"That was deep coming from you Kise-kun, I've never thought you were capable of saying such meaningful things since you're always nonsense and whatnot." Kuroko said in a deadpan manner but there's a tiny bit of smile on his lips with his eyes crinkling akin to fondness.

"Mou, Kurokocchi! Here I am quoting you some inspirational lines that I've made myself!" The model said in his usual whiny manner and reverted back to being his childish self. The bluenette preferred this version of Kise even though it's really quite a handle but he never said he dislike when he's in the serious mode, in fact the latter was the one who helped through his tough times so as the former, who would always made an effort to make him smile. Kuroko feels very lucky to have a bestfriend like Kise Ryouta.

But what the 30 year old kindergarten teacher didn't know, Kise sees him more than that as the blonde 30 year old model cannot hold back his feelings any longer. This feeling has always been lingering in him since middle school. For 16 years he has patiently waited and he had enough. Kise would reach out his feelings _once more_ that he should have done a long time ago until the bluenette could finally _completely_ recognize it.

**[To be continue…]**

**Because I can't stop the Kaijo vs Seirin and KiKuro feels XD so it ends with KiKuro again XD AkaKuro is still the main paring here, though. So please don't get mad or annoyed if you're ever feeling any of the two. I think this will be the last update for this month. I really need to make up with my studies I just learned that I'm in the brink of failing two subjects and one of it is my major which is not really good ToT **

**Also if you have the time please check out my another AkaKuro fanfic with the themes of student Akashi and adult Kuroko. It's movie-based, AU, romance, slice of life, and drama. Okay, so much for promoting! XD**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated :-) **


End file.
